


69 Days and Counting

by Aeithalís (Enfin)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Fluff, Harry is top dog, M/M, Multi, Tom wants senpai to notice him, i don't know what other tags to put
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9874751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enfin/pseuds/Aeithal%C3%ADs
Summary: Tom has found himself fascinated with Harry's eyes.And then he realizes that's not the only parts of the ignorant teen he enjoys looking at.And maybe Harry isn't that ignorant as Tom thinks.Told in 100 word excerpts.





	1. Copper Sulfate

Grey blue eyes narrowed, and pale, long fingers tapped at a black book with agitation. 

 

The musky scent of fire lingered in the chemistry lab room.

 

The boy looked down at his neat, finished lab paper. His table was clear of equipment.

 

It was expected that the genius, Tom Riddle would be the first to finish the lab. 

 

A gasp was heard, and giggling quickly followed after it. Tom looked up, and green flames flew up from the tip of a bunsen burner. 

 

Copper sulfate.

 

Just above the enchanting flames, were sublime viridian eyes, and felt as hot as flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few drabbles prepared and ready for shipping. I have never done a drabble series, and I figured I'll post a drabble per day. Maybe 2 per day. I'm not sure how patience you guys are. I, for one, am a very impatient person.
> 
> Comments?


	2. Irritation

Tom shuffled through a stack of paper as an attempt to block out the excessive chatter coming from the classroom. He didn’t expect public schools to be this undisciplined and noisy. Before entering high school, he used to have private lessons at home. 

His professors were decent. He enjoyed his history class the most, since his history professor was a decent conversational partner.

The headmaster was a bit reluctant in letting him transfer into the school. They don’t usually take in transfer students.

However, the bearded old coot finally let him in and offered him lemon drops. 

Tom politely rejected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect this to hit double digit kudos, and triple-digit hits. O_O  
> Thank you to everyone for viewed this/left kudos/bookmarked!  
> I'll be posting 2 today (the plot bunnies have been getting rowdy)


	3. Gummies for Tom

His chemistry lab was on Wednesday, right in the middle of the week. 

Most of the time, Tom worked alone. But alas… Today Professor Slughorn insisted that it would do well to get along with other students in the room. Sometimes he could squeeze by and do the work alone. There were no distractions that way.

Today’s lab included of candied sweets used as a model for compounds.  
Malfoy grimaced at the overly sugared gumdrop, before poking it gingerly.

“Crabbe, I’ll be giving instructions, you do the work.” Tom drawled out. The benefits of having minions to do dirty work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He didn't like the gummies..  
> Another set of 100 up! (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)و  
> I'm glad that you guys are enjoying this.
> 
> Constructive Criticism is encouraged!


	4. Paper

After a week, Tom finds out that the owner of those eyes is a Freshman.  
 New, just like Tom.

The boy was sitting behind him while Tom was reorganizing books in the school library. His eyes lit up when he saw the green eyed teen leave and drop something.

He continued his work until he heard the boy’s quiet footsteps leave. Tom looked behind him to find a piece of paper underneath the owner’s chair. 

He casually picked up the paper and walked over to the garbage. 

It’s a lab report, with only his year there. He kept the paper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm concerned in what order I should put these drabbles in. I feel like rearranging things.  
> The bunnies are pushing me to post more, and the drama llamas are bursting from their confines.   
> No drama llamas for you guys. Yet.


	5. Gym

Tom found out in a few days that the boy had gym while he had Geometry class.

Conveniently, he had a wonderful window view of the courtyard, and found the owner of those fascinating eyes there.

Dark brown hair, almost as dark as black framed tanned cheeks. The boy also adorned black circle shaped glasses, which somehow gave him a unique flare. 

He was… Well… He couldn’t fathom how he got intrigued by this boy so quickly. Tom sighed, and ripped his eyes away from the window, away from the green eyed boy and went back to his class work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for missing out on posting yesterday. Couldn't find time to get to the computer. :-(  
> Will post another to make it up ^_^


	6. A Name

Tom was frustrated.  
He still didn’t know the black haired and green eyed boy’s name, and Tom didn’t want to embarrassingly ask someone what his name was. 

So every Chemistry class, he sat at his desk, and more attentive than usual. He felt like a eagle ready to sink his talons in his prey.

The boy sat right in front of him. Tom had been waiting for a chance for the teacher to ask him participate, or request to go to the bathroom so Tom could secretly peek over to see if he wrote his name on his classwork and such.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to post 3 today. ^u^  
> Look! We're going to hit double digits soon!  
> Thank you for all the support, everyone!


	7. Potter

However, the professor never seemed to call on him, nor did the boy ever want to raise his hand. It was as if he was invisible!

He barely used the restroom as well. It has been two weeks already when Tom first noticed the boy. He couldn’t believe that he hasn’t found out the teen’s name yet!

“Who could explain the attributes of a dipole-dipole forces? Anyone? How about you, Mister Potter?”

The boy in front of him jerked up and mumbled something under his breath. 

Slughorn merrily laughed and agreed, before moving on.

Tom counted his lucky stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for today, everyone. Thanks for your patience and feedback!  
> Feel free to give me constructive criticism as well! :-)


	8. Clavicle

Tan, smooth and strong.

They were just poking right above his plain, white and red stripped t-shirt. 

Sweat was gathering at the center, and some was overflowing and reaching further downwards beyond his sight. 

His clavicle…

The shirt rises up as the boy jumped to catch the football, and Tom could see muscled abs and a red boxer shorts rising up.

Tom snapped his pencil in half, causing Malfoy who was sitting next to him to recoil. Malfoy tilts his head and looks at Tom, confused.

When did he ever get this obsessed with the owner of those jade orbs?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok yeah I kinda died the past few days  
> I will make up chapters soon  
> I have them written on paper and I'm lazy on typing them  
> Sorry everyone!


End file.
